


Time Stamped

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel's son Aiden finds his fathers old memory box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamped

"Pops? What's this?" Aiden asked pulling an old box out of their guest closet marked "Future."

Gabriel scratched his chin "Huh. I forgot about this." He pulled off the lid, revealing a couple of pictures of a younger version of himself and Sam and a lone DVD.

Aiden snatched the DVD "Pops, can we please watching this? Please!"

Gabriel laughed and grabbed the DVD from his son's hands "Alright, alright. Go get your dad so we can watch it together.

Aiden quickly ran outside yelling "DAAAD! DDAAAADDD! COME INSIDE! HURRY!"

By the time that Aiden had finally dragged Sam inside, a younger version of himself was playing on the screen.

"Gabriel, what's this?"

"Kiddo, here found it in the old "Future" box. You remember?"

Sam did.

He and Dean finally closed the gates of Hell forever they chose to settle down with their Angels. Dean and Cas stayed in Sioux Falls and reopened "Singer's Salvage and Garage."

Sam and Gabriel moved to California and have Sam go back to finishing law school. When Sam got his degree, he and Gabriel decided that it was finally time to adopt.

It was a week before the adoption when they went shopping for the finishing touches for the nursery. Gabriel insisted on taping it.

"Gabe, is it really necessary for you to film this?" Sam asked as he compared two photo frames.

"What kind of question is that?" Gabe zoomed in on Sam's face "Of course it is. This is for about future child!" He turned the camera on himself "Hey, kid. This is your father speaking. I just want to let you how excited I am about meeting you! And so is your daddy!"

Gabe turned the camera back to Sam only to find him debating on a Star Wars mobile or a Doctor Who one.

"Sam" Gabriel cleared his throat "Say something to your son."

Sam slowly turned and faced the camera "Son, are you going to like Star Wars or Doctor Who better?"

Gabriel groaned "C'mon, Sammy! This is for our future kid."

Sam's face suddenly scrunched up

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"We don't even have a name for him yet" He sunk down in a nearby rocking chair.

Gabriel focused the camera on Sam's face "Alright. So let's just name him right now!"

Sam ran his fingers through his shaggy hair "Gabriel."

"I'm serious. How about…Ernest?"

Sam made a sour face "No. This isn't the 1930's. What about Skylar?"

Gabe's face went serious "My future son will not have a hippie name."

"So I guess Wildflower is out?" Sam cracked a smile as Gabriel threw a baby pillow at his face "Fine. Harry?"

"He's gonna be teased for either 'hairy' jokes or 'Harry Potter' jokes. I like the name Aiden."

Sam pondered the name and finally grinned "Aiden Alexander Winchester."

Gabriel nodded "I like the sound of that." He sat down on Sam's lap and looked him in the eyes "I guessed we just named our son, Samuel Winchester."

"I guess we did." Sam smiled so hard that he's cheeks hurt "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabe leaned in and kissed his cheek.

The TV went black.

Aiden, now eight years old, turned and faced his parents. His hazel eyes and caramel colored hair closely resembling Gabriel's.

"For the record, Dad, I prefer Doctor Who." He got up and went in the backyard to play with Bosco, their Great Dane.

Sam patted the seat next to himself on the couch and Gabriel realized he had been standing up the whole time. He sat down and leaned into his husband.

"I guess we did alright." Gabriel mumbled into Sam's shirt

Sam looked at his son playing with the dog and smiled "Yeah, I guess we did."


End file.
